Electrical ablation has been employed in medicine to remove certain abnormal tissues or growths, such as cancers or tumors, from the body. Electrodes attached to therapy probes are positioned in proximity to or in contact with the diseased tissue. The electrodes are then energized by an energy source to remove the abnormal tissue. Conventional electrical therapy probes, however, are not effective for ablating or cutting through certain types of abnormal tissues such as adhesions, which develop in a majority of patients after surgery. Adhesions can be challenging to ablate using conventional electrical ablation therapy techniques. Thus, there is a need for electrical ablation devices that are suitable for ablating a variety of abnormal tissues, including adhesions and other abnormal fibrous growths. There is a further need for such electrical ablation devices to be introduced into the treatment region using minimally invasive surgical techniques.